


The Dare Game

by RowanCookie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanCookie/pseuds/RowanCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Scorpius are continuing their parents rivalry but in a more friendly way as they hold their very own dare game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Shut the door behind you Rose,” Professor Mosley told me. The transfiguration teacher had given me a detention after I’d turned my drawing pin into a rat (I was meant to be turning it into a paperclip) the rat ran across the class room floor while nearly all the girls were standing on their chair screaming (half the boys were too!) I wasn’t, I was just sitting there laughing, well until Mosley hauled me off to his office. He thinks I meant to turn my pin into a rat. I didn’t. I may have inherited my mother’s brain but not in transfigurations. Mosley had kept me in the office until the end of the lesson. All of my class mates had headed off to dinner while I was stuck with Mosley, he made me keep trying until I succeeded in turning my pin into a paper clip and then he made me write ‘I will not set rodents free in the classroom’ one hundred times, meaning I missed dinner.

“Hello Rose Weasley,” someone murmured as I left the office. I turned to see Scorpius Malfoy standing in the shadows next to the door,

“Hello Scorpius Malfoy,” I said back.

“Mosley had you in detention again?” he asked,

“Um, I turned my drawing pin into a rat,”

“Daring, you could be trouble if you tried…” I looked at him inquisitively; I wasn’t sure where he was going with this, “of course you could never be as daring as me…” I folded me arms,

“Oh yeah?” I was always willing to prove myself against Scorpius, our parents hated each other when they were at school and they rivalry rubbed off on to us, I wouldn’t say we hate each other but we are always trying to outdo each other.

“Yeah,” Scorpius remarked,

“Prove it,” I exclaimed. Scorpius smiled to himself,

“Ok, I know how we can decide who is the most daring,” he paused for a moment, “a dare competition!” Even in the darkness of the corridor I could see a glint in his eye, he’d been planning this one for a while,

“Ok, let’s do it,” I announced, I offered my hand to him, he didn’t shake it, instead he said,

“Let’s spice it up a bit, the looser becomes the winners servant for the day!” then he offered me his hand, I thought about it for a moment them shook it.

“I dare you-“

“No, no, no,” Scorpius interrupted, “it was my idea so I get to dare you first,”

“Go on them,” I snapped,

“I dare you too….” He paused a minute, thinking, “I dare you to set a load of Doxys free in Mosley’s classroom, tomorrow morning! Call it revenge!” I looked at him, bewildered,

“Where am going to get a load of Doxys from?” I cried, he smirked,

“You’ll think of something or else…” he didn’t need to finish the sentence.

 

“Blue griffin,” I sighed. The fat lady swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room, students were scattered about chatting, reading or their doing homework. In the little corner seat in the far right corner sat my two best friends, Daisy Harper and Ingrid Abbot. I slipped into the seat, next to Daisy.

“Hungry?” Daisy asked. I nodded. I had been too busy thinking about where to get some Doxys from to think about the empty feeling in my tummy but now that Daisy had mentioned it I was starving. Ingrid smiled and passed me a slice of cold, pizza. I took it greedily and scoffed it.

“You’ll never guess what we saw today, Rose,” Ingrid said, “Yeah, we saw Professor Goldberg setting up for his class tomorrow, he had lots of weird creatures, he had a Bogart, some Doxys-“

“Doxys?” I cried,

“Yeah.” I jumped up,

“Excuse me, I have to do something.” I ran out of the common room and down the stairs. I had to get too Professor Goldberg’s classroom. Goldberg was the defence against the dark arts teacher and her class room was three floors below the common room. I ran down the corridor towards the classroom. When I arrived there was nobody about. All of the classrooms were dark. I carefully opened the door and peered in. I could hear cackling from the far side of the classroom. The Doxys. I tiptoed over to the noise. In the corner of the classroom stood six or more cages piled on top of each other each of the cages were filled with about ten Doxy’s. I snatched one of the cages off the top of the pile and quickly headed to the door. I had to hide the Doxy’s until morning. I decided the best place to hide the cage was in Mosley’s classroom then I could just pick it up in the morning. I moved quickly and silently down the hall towards the classroom. The door was wide open but it was pitch back inside. I put the cage down by the door and hurried back to the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up before anybody else the next morning. I intended to release the Doxy’s before breakfast, while everybody was still asleep. I slipped into some cloths and crept out of the room. I didn’t take me long to get to the classroom, I was careful not to wake anybody on my way there though. When I arrived at the classroom the cage was next to the door, just where I’d left it. I put one hand on the door handle and one hand on the latch of the cage. I had to run as soon as I’d set them free. I took a deep breath and pulled the latch to the cage. As soon as I’d opened the cage I slammed the classroom door shut and ran down the corridor. I couldn’t hang about to see the Doxys effect, if I did that I risked getting caught. I decided that the best place to be right now was in the breakfast hall, I could blend in with everyone there. I slunk in to an empty seat next to Ingrid,

“Where were you this morning?” She asked but before I could answer Goldberg burst in through the door,

“Somebody has stolen a cage of Doxy’s from my classroom!” he shouted, “if anybody knows anything then I strongly suggest that they speak now!” I glanced at Scorpius who was looking straight at me. The door swung open again but this time Mosley stood there.

“No, no, no,” I muttered under my breath,

“Somebody!” Mosley yelled, “Has release a pack of Doxy’s into my classroom!”

“So that’s where they went,”

“Who did this?” He shouted. Nobody said a word. “Weasley!” He snapped. Of course, I was prime target. Mosley had always disliked me and after yesterday’s incident he hated me. “Stand up!” He screamed. I stood up, my heart pounding,

“Don’t worry, you didn’t do anything,” Ingrid whispered to me. I smiled weakly; it appeared that the only person who didn’t think I was innocent was the person who had the authority to punish me,

“Follow me Weasley!” I quickly took a piece of toast off the table and followed Mosley out of the hall. I followed him down the corridor and into his office,

“I didn’t do anything professor,” I whined,

“What do you take me for Weasley? I know it was you, I saw you hide the cage in my classroom last night,”

“Oh…” I said gloomily, “I’ll see you at eight for a detention then,” I turned to leave the classroom,

“Oh no you don’t,” Mosley cried, “I told the headmaster that I’d clean up the lake today but since now I have to clean up my classroom, you can clean the lake!”

“OK,” I said, pulling my wand out if my pocket,

“No magic Weasley, this is a punishment,” Mosley said, pulling my wand out of my hand, “you can come and collect this when you have finished!”

 

“What are you doing in there Weasley?” Scorpius mocked. I scowled. I was standing chest deep in the middle of the lake scooping up weeds into a bucket. The rubber waders that Mosley had provided were not practically good at keeping me dry or warm consequently I was freezing and damp and my long hair was dangling in the murky water. The last thing I wanted at that moment was Scorpius Malfoy. I took a deep breath and turned around to face him,

“Malfoy,” I said sweetly, he burst out laughing, “just lend me you wand so that I can get out of here,” I snapped,

“Why should I?”

“I’ll be here all night if you don’t!” I shouted. Scorpius laughed again,

“You’ll have to come and get it,” He yelled back. I sighed and began to wade back to shore. The water lapped just below the top of my waders. “Watch out Weasley!” Scorpius laughed, throwing a stone at me. The pebble hit me square on my forehead, it wasn’t a lot but it was enough for me to stumble! My foot got trapped in between to rocks and I fell. I was immersed in water for a brief minute then my head resurfaced again. There were weeds tangled in my hair and mud pouring down my face. My waders were now full of water, meaning that I was now soaked to the skin and my bucket of weeds was now empty.

“Give me that,” I said, snatching Scorpius’s wand out of his hand,

“Sorry,” Scorpius giggled as he hauled me out of the lake.

“Accio weeds,” I said clearly. A heap of green plants sprang up from lake and flew at me, burring me and Scorpius in a pile of weeds.

“Thanks,” Scorpius coughed, “So it looks like you did the dare. What will my dare be?” I thought for a moment,

“Come with me,” I said.

 

After collecting my wand from Mosley I took Scorpius up to the common room,

“Come in,” I said, “Don’t worry, nobody’s here.” I lead Scorpius into my dorm and hauled out a box from under my bed,

“Are you going to tell me what my dare is yet?” he asked

“No, you’ll have to wait and see…” I took a puffy white jacket out of the box and head to the door, “Come on.” I ran up several flights of stair with Scorpius hot on me heals. I didn’t stop running until I was at the top of the school.

“What are we doing up here?” Scorpius groaned,

“I dare you to jump off there,” I said, pointing at the railings. We both peered over the edge, you could see right down to the ground floor,

“Are you mad?” Scorpius cried, “I’ll be killed!”

“No you won’t,” I said calmly, “Not if you wear this,” I said passing him the jacket. Scorpius looked puzzled, “It’s a bungee jacket, my grandfather made it.” Scorpius still looked confused. I sighed, “Do you know what a bungee jump is?”

“I think so,”

“Well you know the cord you use to do that? This does the same thing,”

“Right,” Scorpius said. He put the jacket on and zipped it up. There were several elastic cords coming off the jacket that all merged into one. I took the end of the rope and tied it to the bottom of the railings and Scorpius stood on top of them. I turned to go down the stairs,

“Don’t jump until you can hear or see everyone coming out of the great hall from tea,” I told him,

“But then I’ll get caught!” Scorpius exclaimed,

“And I wasn’t?”

“Only because you we’re careless, you could have done without being caught. I can’t do this without being caught!”

“Well if you don’t want to do it…”

“I didn’t say that.” I began to run down the stairs. I could already hear people coming out of the great hall; I wasn’t going to make it down before Scorpius jumped. I was about half way down the stairs when I heard Scorpius jump. He whizzed past me quickly, I peered over the rails. The children below all scattered so as not to get hit and then at the last minute Scorpius started to whizz back up. I smiled. Scorpius kept going up and down until he came to a steady stop. I could see Mosley yelling at Scorpius below. Scorpius undid his jacket and followed Mosley, probably to his office. I ran back up and collected the jacket and then headed back to the common room.


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the next day doing all of the homework that I was supposed to have done the day before. Oh and eating. When I woke up I realised that I hadn’t eaten since breakfast the day before and I was starving. I ate twice as much as anybody else at breakfast and I kept snacking throughout the day. It was tea time by the time I’d finished all of my work. Daisy and Ingrid had already gone down to tea. I walked over to the door and left the silent common room,

“Rose Weasley,” said a familiar voice. Scorpius was leaning against the wall next to the common room entrance,

“Scorpius Malfoy,”

“I’ve been in detention all day thanks to you,” he said. I shrugged. “I did the dare though, so it’s my turn, I dare you to swap this with Penelope Richardson’s shampoo!” Scorpius threw a clear bottle filled with a lime green liquid at me.

“But that means sneaking into the Ravenclaw common room,” I protested. Scorpius smirked,

“Well if you don’t want to…”

“No, no,” I sighed, “I’ll do it.”

“Do it now while everybody is in the hall,” he said solemnly. I nodded and the two of us headed down the corridor toward the entrance of the common room. When we reached the entrance a calm voice said,

“Which came first the phoenix or the flame?”

“Neither, it is a never ending, or starting, circle,” Scorpius said before I had even opened my mouth. Scorpius rolled his eyes, grabbed my wrist and hauled me into the common room. “I’ll stay here while you do the swap,” he said sharply. I opened the door to the girls’ bathroom. The Ravenclaw bathrooms appeared to be a mirror image of the Gryffindor ones. There was a long row of cubicles stretching along the right hand wall and along the left hand wall there were lots of sinks, above each sink hung a round mirrors and two shelves.

“Do you know where Penelope’s shampoo is?” I shouted to Scorpius,

“No, of course not!” he cried back. I sighed and began to walk down the bathroom. I didn’t take me long to find the shelf with all of Penelope’s stuff on due to the fact that it had twice as much stuff on as anybody else’s shelf and all of the bottles were labelled ‘Property of Penelope Richardson, anybody caught using this will be dealt with – painfully’ I carefully picked up the dark green shampoo bottle from the middle of pile and opened it. The bottle was half full. I squirted out half of what was left down the sink and then replaced it with the liquid that Scorpius had given to me. I shook the bottle so as to mix the concoction up and then replaced it on the shelf,

“Hurry up Rose,” Scorpius yelled at me,

“Coming.”

 

I slipped into the seat next to Daisy at the dinner table and helped myself to soon roast beef. I kept glancing over at Penelope at the Ravenclaw table. I wasn’t entirely sure what I had put in shampoo but I was certain that it wasn’t going to make her look beautiful. After the main course Penelope and her friends got up (they never stay for desert) and left the hall. Scorpius smirked at me from the Slytherin table. The tables filled up with delicious cakes and puddings. I tucked in, helping myself to as much as possible. I was half way through dessert when Charlotte Kilmort, one of Penelope’s friends, burst through the hall door,

“Penelope’s hair has turned bright green!” She laughed. The whole hall burst into giggles. Scorpius and me grinned at each other and scrabbled up from our chairs. We ran down the corridor to the Ravenclaw common room. Scorpius answered the question and we ran inside. We paused for a moment before running up the stairs towards the girls dormitories. Penelope sat on a bed in the middle of the room. Her normally blonde, bushy hair was lime green. Scorpius and I burst out laughing. Tiers were streaming down her face and when she saw us she screamed,

“Get out, get out, get out!” she shouted at Scorpius, “You’re in the girls dorm, get out!” Scorpius sniggered and ran out,

“How did you get in her?” She yelled at me,

“It’s easy,” I answered, “there’s no password.” Penelope glared at me,

“You get out too,” she said. A loud laugh came from the common room. It was undoubtedly Scorpius’s, “And take your boyfriend with you!” I snorted,

“What? My boyfriend?”

“Scorpius, take Scorpius with you,”

“Scorpius is not my boyfriend,” I hissed.


	4. Chapter 4

I was lying on my bed, trying to think of a dare for Scorpius when Daisy and Ingrid burst through the door.

“We need to talk,” Daisy announced,

“Yes,” Ingrid continued, “You’ve been spending a lot of time with Scorpius Malfoy,” the two of them folded their arms in unison.

“What’s going on between you two?” I sat up,

“Nothing’s going on between me a Scorpius,” I spluttered, “Why would you think that?”

“You’ve been acting weird lately, I mean you late for dinner yesterday and you ran out half way through, you were missing Saturday morning and you missed dinner on Saturday too.” Ingrid said. I nodded slowly,

“We’re,” I paused, trying to think of what to tell my friends, “we’re having a competition,”

“So you’re not dating Scorpius?” Daisy asked suspiciously,

“No. Most defiantly not.” My friends nodded and left the room. I got up and followed them out.

 

To my surprise Scorpius wasn’t standing outside the common room, leaning against the wall. I didn’t see him in the great hall either while I was having dinner. I decided it was just as well as I still hadn’t come up with a dare for him. After dinner Daisy, Ingrid and I wandered back to the common room.

“Rose,” somebody hissed as I walked past of one of the corridors. They grabbed my arm and pulled me into hall way.

“Have you come up with a dare for me?” Scorpius asked,

“No…” I began to say but then I paused, “Yes,” I pushed past Scorpius and opened the door to the potions store room. I took a black bottle of the shelf. I unscrewed the lid of the bottle and tipped some of the liquid into the lid,

“Here drink this,” I said passing the top over. Scorpius took the lid off me,

“What is it?” he asked,

“Veritaserum,” I answered, “I dare you to drink that, it’s just enough for ten minutes of truth and during those ten minutes I get to ask you whatever I want,” I grinned. Scorpius nodded slowly. He shut his eyes and gulped the clear liquid down. Scorpius passed me the lid back to me,

“Are you ok?” I asked,

“I think so, slightly nervous over what you might ask me though,” Scorpius said. I smiled the potion was working fine,

“So,” I said, pondering over what to ask Scorpius, “What do you think of me?”

“I think you’re clever and intelligent,”

“Anything else?”

“I also think you’re beautiful and hot, I also think I have a crush on you,” Scorpius instantly threw his hands over his mouth. My eyes bulged, I was confused,

“So you like me?” Scorpius stuffed his fists into his mouth to try and stop himself from answering but he failed,

“Yes!” He squeaked, I paused for a moment,

“Is that your darkest secret?”

“No,”

“So what is your darkest secret then?” I asked curiously,

“I can’t sleep without my teddy bear, Justin!” I snorted,

“That’s your darkest secret?” Scorpius nodded. I laughed,

“How do you keep that a secret from your fellow Slytherins?”

“I sneak him under the covers every night,” I began to snigger again but then I stopped. Scorpius Malfoy had a crush on me,

“Do you really have a crush me?” Scorpius nodded,

“Of course I do, for heaven’s sake Rose; I’m telling you this under the influence of truth serum,”

“Yeah, sorry, stupid question.” There was an awkward silence.

“So…erm…have you decided what you’re dare for me is going to be?” I asked, “Seen it looks like you did this dare,”

“Yes I have actually; you can do it tonight!” I glanced at my watch,

“Your ten minutes is just about up.” Scorpius closed his eyes and slumped against the wall,

“Tell me I didn’t just tell you all of that,” he sighed,

“Yes you did.”

“Well,” Scorpius said slowly, “I did the dare so now it’s my turn to dare you! I dare you to spend the night in the forbidden forest, twelve hours, eight till eight!” My mouth fell open,

“What!” I cried, “You can’t make me do that!”

“Yes I can! You made me spill my deepest secrets to you so either do the dare or be my servant,” I sighed,

“Ok, I’ll go get my stuff.”


	5. Chapter 5

I set off towards the forest just before eight. Scorpius had insisted that he’d come with me to check that I actually went inside. I waved goodbye to him from the edge of the forest and then set off inside. I didn’t intend to go further into the forest than was needed so I stopped walking as soon as Scorpius was out of view. I took my rucksack off my back and began to unpack. I hadn’t packed at lot, just enough to keep me going through the night. I took out and unrolled a mustard yellow hammock. There was no way I was sleeping on the ground; I didn’t know what might be lurking around on there. I strung my hammock between two low trees then unrolled my pink sleeping bag. I took some food out of my rucksack and then rolled the bag up to use it as a pillow. Carefully I took my wand out of my pocket; I had to be on guard. I picked up my cheese and tomato sandwich that I’d got the house elves to make me just before I left and began to eat it. The minutes ticked by and I saw no sign of life,

“Maybe tonight won’t be as hard as I first though,” I said to myself but then I heard a snapping sound!

“Lumos,” I said quietly but clearly. The tip of my wand burst into light. I jumped off the hammock and nervously looked around. There was nothing in sight. Another snapping sound came from behind me. I spun around. Still nobody. I sighed; I must have been imagining things. I hopped back onto my hammock and lay down when something ran under me. I looked over the side of the hammock. Nothing. I knew that I wasn’t imagining things now. I’d felt it run under me. I screamed as my hammock tipped up and I fell into a clump on the floor. There was brown hair on the bottom of my hammock. I hadn’t fallen out somebody, or something, had tipped my hammock up on purpose! I heard another snapping sound and I spun around. Nothing. Again. I turned to get back to my hammock but there was something in my way. A big hairy clump towered over me,

“So what have we here?” It hissed at me, “human flesh, at last,”

“What are you?” I stammered,

“I am Iraton, a cross between an acromantula and a blood-sucking bugbear,” I nodded, “Now enough chat, which part of you should I eat first?” I giggled nervously,

“I don’t know,”

“Shut up! You don’t get a say,” Iraton licked his lips. I slowly reached out to my wand which was lying on the floor just a few centimetres away, the tip was still alight. I closed my fingers around it and then quickly raised my arm and yelled,

“Expelliarmus!” Iraton flew backwards and hit a tree. I scrambled to my feet and ran. I ran as quickly as I could. My life depended on it. It took me less than a minute to reach the edge of the forest. I tripped over a stump and fell over on to the grass behind Hagrid’s hut,

“I made it! I’m alive!” I exclaimed out loud. And then it dawned on me, I’d failed the dare!


	6. Chapter 6

I looked over my shoulder back at the forest. There was no way that I was going back inside the forest,

“Maybe I could just sleep here,” I said aloud, “I could sneak into the forest, just the very edge mind you, just before Scorpius comes to get me. I mean there’s no need for Scorpius to know that I didn’t spend the entire night in the forest.” I smiled to myself. I put my wand in my back pocket and curled up on the floor.

 

I woke up to the cold morning air. My muscles were stiff and my eyes were jammed closed with sleep,

“What are you doing there Rose?” I prised my eyes open to see Hagrid standing over me,

“Umm…Sleeping,” I said unsurely, I wasn’t sure what I should tell Hagrid, I couldn’t tell him that I was supposed to be sleeping in the forest. Hagrid sighed and helped me up,

“Come on Rose, I’ll make you a cup of tea in my hut.” I followed Hagrid to the front of his hut and walked inside. Instead of walking over to the wooden chairs sat around a table like I normally do when I visit Hagrid I walked over to his enormous bed that was sat in the far corner of the room. I flung myself down on it. Hagrid laughed as he brought a mug over to me,

“Feel free to have a sleep, I’m need to go and finish my duties,” Hagrid carefully set the cup down next to me and headed for the door. I knew that I couldn’t go to sleep. According to the clock on the hut’s wall it was just past six, I had to be back in the forest by eight and if I fell asleep I risked over sleeping. I drank the tea that Hagrid had left me and then I flung myself across the bed. It was nice to be lying on a soft mattress after spending the night a hard ground.

 

My eyes sprung open as there was a knock on the door. I glanced at the clock: ten past eight. I must have fallen asleep! There was another knock at the door, Hagrid got up from the chair which he was sitting at and walked over. I panicked. I could well be Scorpius at the door. I dived under the covers. I heard Hagrid open the door,

“Oh, Hello Scorpius, what can I do for you?”

“Hi Hagrid, I was wondering if you’d seen Rose Weasley,”

“Yes I have actually, she’s over there on the bed.” I could hear Scorpius’s footsteps. With a quick flourish Scorpius whisked the covers off me,

“It looks like I win then,” He whispered,

“No!” I cried, “I’ve only been here five minutes, which means that I did the dare, I came out after eight o’clock.” Scorpius smirked,

“Is that so? Hagrid, how long has Rose been here?”

“A few hours, I found her asleep behind my cabin!” Scorpius raised his eyebrows,

“Is that so, well come on then, lets go to breakfast Rose, our should I say servant!” Scorpius pulled me out of Hagrid bed and out of the hut.

“You couldn’t have spent the entire night there,” I said unhappily. Scorpius shrugged,

“It doesn’t matter, it wasn’t my dare, what happened anyway?”

“I got attacked by an acromantula blood-sucking bugbear cross so I ran out of the forest and slept behind Hagrid’s hut.”

“So how long did you spend in the forest then?”

“It can’t have been more than an hour-“ Scorpius burst out laughing, I sighed, “so it looks like I’m your servant now, what will you have me do first?” Scorpius shuck his head,

“I’ll be nice, instead of being my servant today you can be my servant on Saturday, you become my servant a midnight on Friday!”


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock on Saturday morning. Scorpius had instructed me to set my alarm clock for six and then meet him in the Library. I climbed out of bed, quickly got dressed and put my hair in a ponytail. I headed out of the common room. Scorpius was waiting for me when I arrived,

“Wear your hair down, you look nicer with your hair down,” he said with a smile. I sighed and pulled the bobble out of my hair,

“What do you want me to do then?”

“Get changed,” he said throwing some clothes at me. I ducked into the library toilets to change. I looked at the clothes that Scorpius had thrown at me. There was a pair of royal blue leggings with navy blue and white stripes on and a long, sleeveless white top with an embroidered collar. I didn’t know why Scorpius had wanted to choose what I wore, it wasn’t like he’d chosen something ridicules for me to wear. I slipped the clothes on and left the room. Scorpius passed me a pair of knee-high boots and I struggled into them.

“Come on Rose, breakfast!” Scorpius said to me like I was a puppy. I followed Scorpius to the great hall. It was still early so not my people we’re in there. He led me to the Slytherin table and sat down, “Go get me some pumpkin juice and some toast,” I scowled but I didn’t say anything. I fetched him what he asked for and then sat down next to him. I helped myself to some bacon and chewed it quietly. It didn’t take long for Scorpius to eat his breakfast and when he had finished he dragged me out of the hall,

“Where are we going?” I asked,

“To the room of requirement, we can be on our own there.” We arrived at the wall and Scorpius paced up and down until a door appeared. We went inside. The room had taken the form of a comfy living room. Scorpius sat down on the brown, squishy sofa next to the door, “Pour me a drink and then give me a foot massage Rose,” he demanded.

“Certainly,” I said through gritted teeth. I poured him a glass of lemonade from the jug which was resting on a table next to the sofa. I knelt down and began to rub Scorpius’s feet. The room was silent until Scorpius said,

“That’s enough now, you can be my foot rest.” I smiled sarcastically and got on my hand and knees,

“So,” I said, “what plans do you have for the rest of the day?”

“I don’t know I haven’t really planned it,” Scorpius said lazily, “You can get up now Rose.” I got to my feet and dusted myself off,

“What do you want me to do now?”

“Umm, go and get me some chocolates and your makeup bag,” Scorpius said with an evil grin. I left the room and ran towards the Gryffindor common room. I didn’t know why Scorpius wanted my makeup bag but I couldn’t feeling that it wasn’t a good reason. Nobody noticed me slip into the dormitory but as I was about to leave Daisy walked in,

“Oh hi Rose,” she said, “do you want to come and play exploding snap with Ingrid and me?” I sighed,

“I can’t sorry.” Daisy frowned,

“Why what are you doing?”

“Ummm…” I said awkwardly, I didn’t really want to tell Daisy what I was really doing, “stuff.” I grabbed my makeup bag and ran out of the door. I headed towards the kitchen. It didn’t take me long to get in and when I did lots of house elves surrounded me,

“What can I get for you miss,” one of the house elves asked,

“Have you got any chocolate?”

“Certainly miss,” the house elf ran off. It didn’t take him long to return with a large purple box,

“Thanks,” I said gratefully. I headed back to the room of requirement the room appeared on the wall and I went inside. Scorpius was still sitting on the sofa where I left him. I passed him the bag and the box,

“Why did you want my makeup bag?” I asked curiously,

“You’ll see, now sit down,” he said, patting the sofa next to him. I nervously lowered myself down into the seat. “Arm out.” I obeyed. Scorpius took a tube of black eyeliner out of my bag and began to draw on my arm with it. He drew a neat heart with an arrow sticking through it,

“What are you doing?” I questioned,

“Drawing on your arm, I’d have thought that was obvious,”

“Why?”

“Because I can,” he said flatly. Scorpius began to draw a fancy, swirly ‘S’ on the heart and then next to that he drew an ‘M’.

“You do know that will come off don’t you?” I said. He smiled and took my bottle of hair spray out of my bag. He then sprayed it over the eyeliner on my arm,

“It won’t now, well it well but not for at least another day.” I looked at the heart on my arm,

“Now I know why you made me wear a sleeveless top,” I exclaimed, “anyway what do you want me to do now?”

“Umm…” Scorpius stretched out across the sofa and them rolled onto has belly, “massage!”


	8. Chapter 8

I didn’t know how much more of this I could take. Scorpius had had me waiting on his every need all morning and I was tired out. I slumped down on the sofa next to Scorpius,

“Can I have a break?” I asked,

“Ok,” Scorpius said to my surprise, “I’m out of ideas of what to make you do anyway. Chocolate?” I took a chocolate from the box that Scorpius offered me, “What would you make me do if I’d lost the dare game?” I shrugged,

“I don’t know, something fun,” I said thoughtfully, Scorpius nodded,

“I’ll bare that in mind. Now, come on, lets go to lunch.”

 

To my surprise Scorpius didn’t make me sit next to him at the Slytherin table at lunch so I sat with Ingrid and Daisy. I didn’t really listen to their endless chat about the exploding snap championship they were planning; instead I gazed over at Scorpius, trying to work out what he had planned for me. When Lunch was over Scorpius walked over to me and whispered,

“Meet me by the big tree near Hagrid’s hut in fifteen minutes.”

“Why?” I began but Scorpius had already disappeared. I sighed and ran after Daisy and Ingrid,

“Here,” Daisy said when I caught up with them. She trust a pile of leaflets into my hands,

“You take the great hall Rose, Daisy you take common room and I’ll do the other houses,” Ingrid said. I frowned, “Distributing the leaflets about the exploding snap tournament!” I nodded and head back towards the hall. There wasn’t many people in the hall, there never was unless it was meal times. I decided that the best thing to do was to just spread the leaflets out across the four tables then when people came in they would see the leaflets and hopefully read them. Also doing that meant that I would be done soon and I could go and meet Scorpius. I laid the leaflets out and headed out of the hall.

 

It didn’t take me long to walk to the tree and when I arrived Scorpius was nowhere in sight. I leant against the tree to wait when,

“Pssstt,” I spun around but nobody there! Then something cold hit the side of my head. I carefully touched it. There were crumbs of pastry and a soft yellow, creamy mixture on my cheek. A custard pie! I heard laughing coming for a nearby bush. I turned to look and saw Scorpius’s head poking out from behind it and in his hand there was another pie. There was an evil look in Scorpius’s eye! He drew his arm back and flung the pie at me, I ducked just in time and the pie hit the tree behind me,

“That’s not fair,” Scorpius cried, he climbed out from behind the bush and started to run towards me, I squealed and started to run away. Then it suddenly accrued to me that Scorpius was getting his pies from somewhere behind the bush… I started to run towards it. I dived into the leaves and landed next to a pile of pies. I snatched up a pie and jumped out from behind the bush. As soon as my head popped up Scorpius threw the pie he was holding at me. It hit me straight in the face. I began to pick the pastry off my face while listening to the sound of Scorpius laughing. I wiped the mixture for around my eyes and set off towards Scorpius who turned on his heels and started to run away from me. He ran towards the tree and started to climb it,

“You don’t get away that easily,” I shouted as I started up the tree too. Scorpius pulled himself up onto one of the branches and sat down. A moment later I hauled myself on the same branch,

“Ok, Rose,” he sighed, “You win, fire away!” I grinned and pelted the pie in my hand at him. It hit Scorpius just to the right of his forehead.

“That felt good,” I said as I sat down next to him,

“Yeah, throwing pies at you felt good too.”

“You know you could have just told me not to throw the pie at you,” I said after a while. Scorpius nodded,

“But what’s the fun in that? Come one lets get down,” We stood up and started to climb down. I stood on a small branch while I waited for Scorpius to get off the branch we had been sitting on,

“Rose, I don’t think that branch is very strong,” Scorpius said nervously,

“It’s fine-“ suddenly we heard a cracking sound and we both froze,

“Rose…” the branch beneath me snapped and I plummeted to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

My head was throbbing and I ached all over. I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was lying in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. I looked down at myself to see that my arm and most of my fingers were wrapped in a weird, hard bandage substance. I tried to sit up but I ached too much,

“Ah Rose, your awake,” Madam Hurst cried as she turned to look at me,

“What happened?” I asked her,

“After you fell out of the tree, Hagrid carried you to the main building where I treated you.” I tried to sit up again but failed,

“What was wrong with me?”

“You were unconscious for a start,” she said, “Your wrist was fractured, you had bruised ribs, three broken fingers and you had a nasty gash on her head! Don’t worry about it though now that you’re awake I can give you a potion and you’ll be as right as rain by tomorrow. Madam Hurst took some bottles off one of the many shelves at the back of the room and passed them to me. I frowned. The liquids were all fowl smelling and I really didn’t want to drink them.

“Drink them,” Madam Hurst said as she left my bed. I pinched my nose and gulped the potions down.

 

I slept for the rest of the day and all of the night too. When I woke up I stung all over but all of my bandage things were gone. Madam Hurst was walking up the ward serving breakfast, she past me a slice of toast and said,

“Once you’ve finished your free to go Rose.” I quickly ate my toast and climbed out of bed, I didn’t want to stay in the hospital wing any longer than I had to. I got dressed into the jeans, top and shoes that somebody had left by my bed and walked to the entrance hall. To my surprise Scorpius was leaning against the banister when I arrived,

“I’m sorry Rose,” he cried,

“What for? It’s not your fault I fell out of the tree,”

“Yes it was-“

“No it wasn’t! It’s not like you pushed me out of the tree!” Scorpius sighed,

“Perhaps not but I invented the dare game and none of this would have happened if I hadn’t,”

“Perhaps not,” I said mimicking Scorpius, “It was fun though.” Scorpius’s eyes lit up,

“Really?” I nodded. Scorpius threw his arm around me,

“Scorpius?” I said wearily, it wasn’t like him to hug me,

“Sorry, I’m just glad you’re OK!” we were both silent for a moment, “You know when you fed me truth serum?” He said. I blushed. We hadn’t spoken about it since the night it happened,

“Yes,”

“Well what I told you was true,” I frowned,

“Well yeah,”

“You can be immune to truth serum Rose,” Scorpius said. I nodded,

“But you’re not; you wouldn’t have told me what you did if you were. Why are we having this conversation?”

“So,” Scorpius began, “This doesn’t seem totally random,” Scorpius leaned forward and generally kissed me! I didn’t know what to think. I was shocked. I looked into Scorpius’s eyes they gleamed with happiness and to my surprise I felt happy too. Then I realised that I liked Scorpius too! “Rose,” Scorpius said, “Say something.” I opened my mouth but no words came out. I took a deep breath and put my hands on Scorpius’s shoulder. I looked into his eyes and kissed him and he kissed me back!

“Rose!” Somebody cried. I pulled away for Scorpius to see Ingrid and Daisy coming down the stairs.

“Well, well, well,” Ingrid said, “I never thought I’d see Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy kiss,”

“However,” Daisy grinned, “If you’re going to deny that Scorpius is your boyfriend you might want to kiss in privet!” The two of them walked off laughing.

“Rose, did you? Does that mean?” Scorpius said, tongue tied. I nodded,

“Yes Scorpius, I think I love you!”


End file.
